chandlerritterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn
"Mind if I reel you in?" Dawn is the second Imagin that Jade meets and grants her powers to, which allow Jade to turn into Ancient Atlantis. She was based on the Kamen Rider Den-O character Urataros, and at one point she accidently meets her counterpart at the World of Den-O. Her form and body were given to her by Jade with an appearance similar to her adopted sister Izzy and ocean elements from a book Jade recently red. Dawn weapon of choice is her Rising Rod, a rod with hexagonal blades at both ends of it. Physical Description Dawn has the appearance of a 14 year old girl of an average height, standing about an even height to her contract holder. She has black hair with a blue streak through it, ocean blue eyes with black eyes glasses over them. She has a fine waist and slim figure. Her usual attire consists of a strapless ocean patterned dress, clown fish corset, turtle pendant, cuff on left wrist and either blue high heel shoes or blue tennis shoes. Personality Dawn is a female Casanova with a very convincing personality, owning the ability to convince almost anyone by speaking to them, stating that each one of her words contains a hundred hooks, a thousand fabrications, and ten thousand lies. It's due to this philosophy that no one but Jade trusts her. Despite her cool exterior, there may be an indication that she's somewhat of a coward and lies just for self preservation. Relationships Family *Jade Witwicky (Contract Holder) *Midnight (Fellow Imagin contracted to Jade) *Ken (Fellow Imagin contracted to Jade) *Jane (Fellow Imagin contracted to Jade) *Izzy Witwicky (Contract Holder’s Adopted Sister and Human Counterpart) *Urataroshttp://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Urataros (World Of Den-O Counterpart) Jade Witwicky Dawn is well-aware of Jade being a Singularity Point, which is why she made her contract to Jade on purpose. Although she initially said that it was to evade the loneliness of being outside time, Izzy later debunked it entirely. When given the choice to get rid of Dawn or to keep her, Dawn was shocked when Jade chooses to keep her. Jade saying that despite how she has acted, she has a good heart and that deep down she knows that lying is wrong. However Dawn, later states that she lies for the sake of lying ("One lie is more interesting than a thousand truths"), and is quite irritated that Jade is "trivializing her lies." Despite these negative traits however, Dawn does have genuine concern for Jade's well being. Midnight At first, she and Midnight fight each other due to clashing personalities, creating havoc upon CrossLiner, the Witwicky Home and Jade's body. As time passed the two have cooled down but they occasionally fight due to something that Dawn says. Dawn refers Midnight as Sempai because she was the first one to make a contract with Jade. Things to be edited While Midnight gets Jade in trouble through reckless methods, Dawn would put Jade in conflicting situations when she goes around wooing multiple men. As part of being a liar and a convincer, Dawn is the best speaker of the Ancients and has possessed Jade simply to get information out of someone, or to talk her way out of something (like for example when Jade is arrested for kidnapping, Dawn is able to get her exonerated, and she apparently cramped the hand of the stenographer in the process). Despite these negative traits however, Dawn does have genuine concern for Jade's well being, as well as becoming enraged due to the multiple deaths caused by the Gigandeath created from the Kraken Imagin in the past. After Ken’s departure from the CrossLiner, Dawn seemingly betrays the rest of the crew by allowing new Mole Imagin which stowed away on CrossLiner to continue planting their bomb on the train’s engine as well as strand the group in January 9, 2007. However, after a few physical confrontations with Midnight and Jenny for the Rider Pass, Jade and the other discover that her betrayal was actually a ploy. Dawn then borrows the Cyprus Belt and transformed into Den-O Rod Form, destroying one of the Imagin before returning the Belt to Jenny and remained in the past to fight off the remaining wave of Imagin as their reinforcements arrived. She was later retrieved by Chandler for the final battle and is the third to fight the Death Imagin as Den-O Rod Form, with power utilized by Sword Form for the final blow. Dawn then joined the Temporal Police in order to help fight against Negataros and later assumes Rod Form (on her own again) during the epic battle against the revived Imagin. She usually refers to Midnight as "Sempai" and Ken as either "Bear" respectively. Her form is based on Izzy and ocean related elements from a book Jade red. Possessions Dawn has possessed Jade plenty of times but there have been some occasions when she had possessed other people either by accident, mistake, on purpose or when Jade wasn't available. Rider Forms - Dawzao= The Dawzao is a fishing pole type weapon that Dawn was sealed into by Ken during a battle with a Ghost Class Lion Type Imagin who he had seen do. The Dawzao has the ability to stretch at incredible lengths, allowing it to be used like a whip for combat. The zao part of the name is from the Japanese word for "fishing pole" (釣り竿, tsuri'zao''''') }} Category:Non human riders Category:Imagin Category:Den-O Riders Category:Sea Turtle Imagin Category:Rival Category:Somewhat Original Characters